Broken
by My Reality is Fiction
Summary: OneShot ficlet. Set up for the "I'll Stop the World" sequel. What happend to Jennifer after she left Marty's house. MUST READ IF YOU'RE FOLLOWING MY SERIES : R&R Please!


Disclaimer: Silly goose, I don't own BTTF!

READ AND REVIEW!!!! : )

***author's note***

**Alright, this is the setup for the "I'll Stop the World" sequel. This ficlet is important in understanding the Jennifer of 2015. Also, I know that the DeLorean's departure time is wrong, but because of the break up scene and what happens in this fic I had to let them leave later. Sorry if that bothers anybody. Enjoy! And check out my profile page for information about the sequel : ) **

1985—Lyon Estates Subdivision

October 26th, 10:47am

"_Marty and I are, well…we care about each other."_

"_Jen, it's really more complicated than you think. Neither of us want to hurt you."_

The words echoed in her brain as she hurried away from Marty's house. Anger combined with heartbreak and Jennifer tried to keep the inevitable tears at bay a little longer. She was embarrassed enough at having been the victim of Marty and Amelia's deceit, she didn't need the humiliation of them watching her ball her eyes out. Water threatened in her eyes and Jennifer bit her lip. If she could just get where they couldn't see her anymore…

_"Neither of us want to hurt you"_, the words flashed through her mind again. How dare they tell her they didn't _want_ to hurt her while they stood there ripping her to shreds! Holding hands no less! Rage bubbled hot and strong in her chest like lava and caused her eyes to water more. She wiped at them harshly and walked faster, her feet slapping angrily on the sidewalk. Her whole world was collapsing around her and she couldn't do anything about it. All the plans she had made for herself, for _them_, were gone, taken in one selfish heartbeat. Her future had suddenly been filled with a dark and lonesome uncertainty. The weight of this realization crushed into Jennifer's chest, suffocating her.

Jennifer remembered there was a play park around the corner and decided that that was as good a place as anywhere to have an emotional breakdown. At least there she wouldn't risk discovery from anyone her own age. She turned off Marty's street and caught a glimpse of a red plastic slide peeking out from between the few houses separating her and the play park. With tears streaking unashamedly across her face, Jennifer ran the rest of the way and collapsed onto a swing.

She had been crying for about ten minutes when a red pickup truck drove by. Jennifer looked up as it passed but otherwise took no notice of it. It continued down the street and turned out of sight. A few minutes later, however, it came cruising by again. Jennifer wiped her eyes and watched the truck closer this time. It slowed to a stop in front of the park and three teenage boys got out of the cab. Jennifer tensed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't McFly's girlfriend," Doug Needles said as he walked across the woodchips to where Jennifer sat. His friends followed close behind.

Douglas J Needles was the closest thing to a delinquent Hill Valley had produced in about fifteen years. He and his gang got trashed every weekend and ran around smashing mailboxes, egging houses, and otherwise defacing public and private property. His biggest claim to fame, apart from being the second ugliest person in Hill Valley (the first was Fred the local bum), was his record of having failed every class he had taken since the sixth grade, including gym. Jennifer knew him well enough to know that he was harmless without alcohol to influence him. Still, she felt a little uneasy about being outnumbered three to one.

"Not today, Needles," she muttered, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"This is a public park," Needles smirked, sitting on the swing next to hers. His friends leaned against the swing set frame.

"Just leave me alone, ok? Don't you guys have a 7-11 to rip off or something?" Jennifer snapped.

"Oh, touchy today are we, Parker? What's the matter, McFly forget an anniversary or somethin'?" Needles sneered.

Jennifer tried to think of an insulting comeback and couldn't. Her lip quivered and she looked away. Needles watched her carefully. Something was off with her today, really off. He didn't like it. Jennifer Parker was one of the prettiest girls at Hill Valley High and everyone knew it, including Needles. He'd been watching her for ages, waiting for his chance, a chance that Marty had been preventing for the past two-and-a-half years. Needles had had to find other ways of getting her attention. His occasional harassment was only a way of getting her to notice him from time to time. That was why he had got out of his truck today. But now, with Jennifer so close to tears in front of him, all the fun of picking on her was gone. She honestly had a problem. Something inside Needles jumped for joy. Could this be the chance he had been waiting for? His "Knight In Shining Armor" moment?

"Beat it, you two," Needles said to his friends. They exchanged confused looks.

"But we live all the way on the other side of town," one of them whined.

"I said _beat it_," Needles snarled, jerking his head at Jennifer. The two got the picture and left without another word. "Alright, what's up?"

Jennifer looked at him strangely, "What makes you think I'm gonna tell you what's wrong?"

"Well who else are you gonna tell? I'm willing to bet this has something to do with McFly or else you'd be crying on his shoulder instead of a dirty park swing. And what's-her-face Brown, the weird one you hang around with all the time, must be in on it too or else you'd be at her house. So really, I'm your only other option…aren't I?" Jennifer gaped at him and Needles smiled with satisfaction. _Got ya. _

"You're smarter than you look," Jennifer muttered.

"You think it was a piece of cake failing gym? People don't give me enough credit for that stuff. Failing gym takes _brains,_" Needles said. Jennifer snorted. "Come on, out with it."

"No," she said.

"Oh you're right, what you've got going on here is much better than talking to me."

Jennifer glared at him and wiped her eyes again. Needles stared at her, a half smile on his lips. The thought crossed her mind that he really was the ugliest thing she had ever seen. His face was scrunched together and boxy, some of his teeth were crooked and he had the worst haircut she had ever seen, but currently he was the closest thing to a friend she had. And he was right, talking to him _would_ probably be better than sitting in a park bawling her eyes out.

"It's Marty," Jennifer began. She saw Needles smirk, pleased with himself for guessing right. She ignored him and continued. "He…he broke up with me this morning. I—I don't even know what I did wrong! Yesterday everything seemed fine, we were making plans for the weekend, and today he's telling me that he and Amelia want to be together!"

"Amelia?" Needles asked.

"What's-her-face Brown," Jennifer said, putting it in his own terms.

"Oh."

"The worst part is I have no way of knowing when it all started. Last week? Two weeks ago? A year? Has he been lying to me the whole time we've been dating? I gave my heart to him, Needles! I promised myself to him for the rest of our lives and look what he does to me! I'm a person, you know! Ah, damnit!" She began to cry again, angry hate filled tears spilled down her cheeks. Needles reached into his pocket and pulled out a slightly soiled bandana. Jennifer took it. "Thanks."

"Par—Jennifer, I'm sorry," Needles said.

Jennifer rolled her eyes, "Sure you are."

"No, really," Needles got off his swing and knelt down in front of her. "I think what Marty did to you was disgusting, lying to you that way. You shouldn't let him get away with something like that."

"What am I supposed to do Needles, hire a hit man?" Jennifer said sarcastically.

"Naw, too expensive," he said, shaking his head. "How about just making him jealous?"

Needles smiled slyly at her. Jennifer blinked at him.

"Meaning what?"

"Go out with somebody."

"Right now?" Jennifer raised her eyebrows.

"Sounds crazy I know, but hear me out. Go out with somebody, somebody that McFly hates, just absolutely despises. Let's say…me, for example. The minute he sees us together he'll go berserk with jealousy and tah dah! You got your man back." Needles watched the cogs turning in her brain. She was considering it.

"Go out with you to make Marty jealous?" She asked slowly.

"Yep," Needles nodded.

"And you're sure that will work?"

"Scout's honor," he said with a smile.

Jennifer bit her lip. It really wasn't a half bad idea. Marty did hate Needles and, if he had ever had any feelings for her at all, seeing her out with him so soon after they had broken up was sure to get under his skin a little bit. All Jennifer needed was an in. Once she was back on Marty's radar it would be simple to make him realize what a big mistake he had made in choosing Amelia over her.

"Alright, Needles, you've got a deal," Jennifer said in a business-like tone.

Needles stood up, surprised she had taken to his idea so well. Her willingness made the fact that he had absolutely no intention of helping her win Marty back a little more difficult, and for a moment he felt a twinge of guilt. Then he remembered how long he had waited for an opportunity like this and the feeling passed. He would play along, make it look like he was trying to help her, but in the process of "helping" he would show Jennifer she didn't need Marty to be happy. He would show her that Douglas J Needles was just as good. Then, if everything worked to his advantage, she would forget all about McFly and turn her attention on him. Smiling at the idea, he offered Jennifer a hand and helped her to her feet.

"Come on, I'll drive you home."

Jennifer nodded and followed him to the red pickup truck. They were just turning down the street leading to her house when Jennifer happened to look up at the sky. Her eyes went wide and she had to blink a few times before she trusted what she was looking at. There, soaring high above the rooftops, was a DeLorean.


End file.
